The Templar Blockade
by ChaosGuide
Summary: The tyranid force has to be stopped from getting to a city.


Blah I do not own any of the names of vihicles and persons in this fiction.

This fiction is based on a true battle, although slightly fictionalized. IE, the story around the battle. It did really end this way though. If you want to know what the battlefield looked like here is the address of a drawing. It is not 100 acurate though.

It apears I can't type url in here, so I'll split it up. Note to any mods: It is not comercial to my site, it is just to make things clearer. h tt p : i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / v 2 8 8 / g w u o l d / m a p . j pg  
Just remove spaces and stars.

defended obstacle. my five marines with bolters stood here in the top right and his marines (bolters+lascannon) in the top left. I will further rever to this as the 'elevated position'.

2 concrete wall. on the left spot I had five marines (4 bolters and one lascannon). The rest of the wall was protected by his marines (bolt pistols, chainswords + one power weapon) and his champion

In between the bunker and the wall was my tank. To the right of the wall was his dreadnought.

3 light green are hills

4 ruined wall. hole in center

5 piece of forrest.

The predator was in between the elevated position and the concrete wall.

Anyway, on with the fiction.

-

In earlier battles the space marines of the 12th Black Templar crusade had suffered heavy casualties... They would not be able to handle the upcoming rage of the Tyranid on their own. Reinforcements had arived, from another crusade.  
Some of the Tyranind had passed the orbital defence, so now the Templars were to defend a mountain pass to a city, they had set up parimeter defence. The Tyranid forces aproached behind cover  
The Templars were deciding when to open fire, because not tooo much ammo should be wasted. They had decided to fire at will, and to open fire at long range.  
It started with the Predator (Tank), the two landspeeders and the Dreadnought moving forward. The dreadnought opened fire. It was obvious that the metal behemoth had the blessings of the machine god. The asault cannon mowed down two of the warriors, and the missile launcher blasted the third apart. The land speeders flew high up, and their heavy bolters tore apart one of the creatures and wounded another.  
The predator had spotted the hive tyrant and it's guard, and opened fire. The heavy bolter shots bounced of their hard carapace, but the lascannon shot blasted of an arm.  
From their small elevated position, the five Templars of the twelth crusade could see the horde advancing, but they knew that from this range their bolters could do no harm to the foul creatures. Their brothers in battle (behind the concrete wall), however, were in range and opened fire. The marine with the lascannon aimed well and vaporized one of the smaller creaters, but he knew well that it was a waste of a good lascannon shot. This weapon was designed to take out tanks, not lesser hormagaunts. His companions with bolters took out a few others of the large swarm. The marines of the other crusade besides them watched their efforts. Their assault weaponry would come in useful later. The other marines in the elevated position could only watch how the marine armed with a lascannon in their group killed one more of the warriors, with a big hole in the torso.

The Tyranid had suffered casualties, but the Hive Mind pushed them on. They did not give thought to anything. They simply ran forward. While the hormagaunts simply dashed forward, one of the two groups of warriors decided to go through the forrest, and the others up the hill, towards the land speeders. The hive tyrant and his guard used the cover given by the ruines near.  
The enemy was closing in. The landspeeders had moven to the hill, and the predator moved further towards the hill in order to get a shot at the warriors. No one els moved. Once again the dreadnought had opened fire. This time he had spotted the hive tyrant. His assault cannon brutaly ripped through one of the guards, but the barrels had to cool down again. The missile launcher missed, and impacted somewhere far behind the battle. At the same moment the land speeders had killed another warrior, and so did the predator. Most of the marines had targets now, but only the five marines with bolters fired at the swarm, killing a few, but there's a trillion more were that came from. The only other marines firing were once again the marines armed with lascannons. This time they had worthy targets, and they picked off another from the tyrant guard, leaving just one. The enemy advanced on, ignoring all incoming fire  
One group of warriors move through the forrest, but it turned out to be very hard getting through  
The to remaining warriors ran towards the speeders and prepared to jump, while the hormagaunts just ran on again. The marines behind the concrete wall all checked their bolt pistols and chainswords. The hive tyrant and his remaining tyrant guard had spotted the dreadnought and ran towards it.  
The two warriors leaped and slashed at the speeders in mid-air. While all the hits on the speeders just bounced off, one of the warriors was able to grab the pilot of one of the speeders and rip him to the ground. That speeder crashed, and the pilot landed on his head. Even a space marine isn't able to handle a blow like that. The other speeder got away. In the mean time, the tyrant stormed towards the dreadnought. The mighty warrior braced himselve and prepared to strike, but the Tyranid creature was faster. It's scythes all pierced the armor, and the warrior in the dreadnought was dead.  
The enemy was near now. The close combat armed marines behind the concrete wall fired their bolt pistols, but it didn't have a lot of effect. They braced theirselves. A twelth crusade templar with a lasconnon ignored the coming flood of hormagaunts, and aimed for the warriors near the speeder. The lascannon shot took out one of the warriors. The five marines then decided that it was the best descision to target the remaining warrior. The bolter shots blasted it apart. The remaining landspeeder fired it's heavy bolter on the hive tyrant, but no shells managed to pierce the carapace. The predator pivoted to spot and fired the twinlinked lascannon, blasting the last tyrant guard apart.  
The gaunts charged in on the marines. One group raced to combat equiped the marines behaind the concrete wall, and the other group into all the marines in the elevated position. The marines behind the concrete wall braced themselves, and waited for the first hormagaunt to jump. The Champion activated his black sword, and waited. A dosen of them did. half of them was shot down in mid air, but that wasn't enough. More were taken down when they landed, ripped apart by chainswords. They struck. The gaunts overran the marines, climbing on them and their scything talons found the weaker spots in the armour. A few marines fell, but the others kept fighting, chopping and shooting their way through the masses of gaunts. In the mean time, the gaunts had jumped and were about to reach the elevated position. This time the marines were ready. From all the creatures that had jumped to the marines of the other crusade, just a few made it to the ground, and those that did imediatly got their alien skulls smashed by the heavy weight of the bolters. The five marines of the twelth crusade were less able to kill so many, and one remained to stand on the edge of the elevated position. Not for a long time, because the Champion of the twelth cruseda hacked it in two. More kept jumping to the plateau, but the champion got them all in mid air.  
It was not enought to protect his brethren though, and two of them were dragged of the elevated position and were overwelmed by the masses. The marines of the other crusade had already jumped down frome the elevation to revenge their fellow crusaders and friends near the concrete wall. Although this was a tactical mistake, they were to enraged to think of that clearly. In the mean time the Hive Tyrant had finished with the dreadnought and came towards the soldiers that were fighting with the hormagaunts behind the concrete wall. It took another lascannon shot, and was wounded now, but the creature just ran on towards the combat. The twelth crusade marine that had fired knew it wouldn't be enough. The hive tyrant had arived at the combat.   
The five marines backed away from the bloody mess, and it was about to get a lood bloodier now the hive tyrant had arived, so that they might get another shot at the tyrant once the combat there was over, for the marines that were fighting behind the concrete wall were already not to see the light of the next day. In the mean time, the remaining group of three warriors had assaulted the Predator. it wasn't moving, and therefor an easy target. Their rending claws had quickly found the fuel and ammo and the tank blew up. A few hormagaunts had their guts ripped out by flying debris, but the warriors were unharmed.  
The marines near the concrete wall were busy trying to kill as many as possible, but they were being outnumbered on exeptional ods, and the hive tyrant now came really near.

The tyrant charged in on the group of marines. With a few slashes he cut down five of them, and the gaunts killed a few more. The marines were struggeling to kill as much as possible. On of the marines hacked his chainsword in to the leg of the tyrant, and it tripped. A marine saw his chanse clear, and ran to the tyrant, leaped, and with all his strength hacked his chainsword into the head of the tyrand, ripping out a part of his face. The champion managed to kill a gaunt, but it was obvious this champion had not been picked well.  
The twelth crusade marines with bolters and a lascannon prepared for another shot at the tyrant.  
On another side of the battlefield, near the elevation, the combat went well. The twelth crusade champion, was, unlike the other champion, well trained, and he slashed away through the masses of gaunts. The marines followed his lead and killed more of them, but there were still plenty left. Now the three remaining tyranid warriors had charged in too. The space marines were the best of the best, but the warriors were built for close combat. With their rending claws they ripped right through the heavy armour, and killed three marines. The standing marines, seeing the new thread, turned around and fired their bolters at close range, and one of the warriors was blasted apart, while the champion protected their backs from the few gaunts still left.  
Near the concrete wall, the hive tyrant had spotted the other champion  
The champion grapped his sword with both hands. If he would survive the creature's strikes (it was faster then any marine) then he might be able to kill it. He hoped his iron Halo would protect him.  
The tyrant struck, a few slashes were indeed stopped by the Halo, but the last slash went right through it and also through the champions armour. The champion fell. In the same time, the gaunts had also overrun the marines there. They advanced towards the elevated position.  
The marines that had backed up from the combat fired everything they had at the tyrant, now the combat was over, and though the bolter shots were deflected by it's carapace, the lascannon shot wounded it. The gaunts that had won the combat near the wall, ran towards the marines fighting near the elevated position. The hive tyrant now charged into the marines that had wounded him. He slashed dow a few, but the marine with the lascannon was still standing.  
In the mean time the warriors had killed another marine, and the marines another warrior. Also more gaunts had fallen. Now the last warrior, was hacking in on another marine, there numbers thinning. But although the marine would die in a few seconds, it still grabbed a grenade, jumped at the warrior, and jammed the grenade in the creature's chest. It blew up, and the marine died in honor. The gaunts, no longer under the influence of the hive mind, ran away, but the joy of winning the combat did not last long. The other group of gaunts, victorious from the other combat, charged into the remaining marines. At the same moment the hive tyrant had killed the last marine, the one armed with a lascannon. It looked around, and saw the remaining champion stand near an opening in the elevated position. It screamed.  
After the charching gaunts, just two marines were left. With their bolters they chopped a few gaunts down. The gaunts, though their numbers were getting smaller, killed another marine._  
_The tyrant charged at the last Emperor's Champion. The Champion knew this was what would decide the battle. He holstered his bolt pistol, and grabbed his sword with both hands. The tyrant came closer. 'For the Emperor!' the champion yelled, and while tyrant leaped to get on top of the elevation, the Champion thought clearer then ever. Even at thousands of lightyears away, he could feel the presence of the emperor. He was blessed. The tyrant was still in mid air. The champion gathered his strenght and jumped. Everything seemed to go slow. The Champion was closer the the tyrant then he ever would be again. He slashed the black sword with all his strenght. Three times. The hive tyrant landed on the elevated position, and the Champion, having jumped past the tyrant, landed on the ground. He did not look back. The Hive tyrant fell down, three cuts through his chest. It was dead. With all the psychic guidance of the hivemind gone, the last gaunts, that had surrounded the remaining marine, fled. The marine ran to the Champion. The speeder landed about sixty feet away from them. The Champion took off his helmet, looking around. They had won the battle, but they had lost almost all their fellow warriors. All that was left were the Champion, one marine with a bolter, and a landspeeder with two marines. On the horizon they saw a Thunderhawk gunship aproaching to pick them up. Reinforcements would hunt down the remaining gaunts. After that, there would just be another battle. And another. Until all the enemies of the emperor would be dead.

The end.

_If you have any questions, leave them in a review and I will answer them in a new chapter. Other then that, I will not update for it was based on a real battle, and not on a campaign._


End file.
